Battle of the Bands
by the-pure-ALSOMENESS
Summary: I wrote another story like this but discontinued Hiccup goes to Berk High, who is known for their band that battles on national TV against rival schools. When Hiccup and his friends from the other schools join together as a band and enter will they be found out or will they change how their town looks at them; The town's loners


I don't own httyd or any of the people from it.

...

Hiccup's POV

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-_

I slammed my hand down on the alarm, shutting it off. I groaned as I got up, popping my back, arms and neck. I got dressed in a white tank top with a green long sleeve over it and brown jeans. I grabbed my bag, a pop tart and my skateboard. I checked to see if dad had left before grabbing my guitar and ran outside and dropped my board and started down the sidewalk. As I saw the school get closer I slowed down and started to walk, my board under my arm. I looked at my phone and saw it was only 5:45; school didn't start till 7:30. I sat on the front steps, set my skate board and backpack down and waited for my friends to got here.

Ok, pause. A little about me, my name is Noah Haddock III, and I go to Berk High, home of the Vikings. At Berk we have a lot of sport programs, but the one we're famous for is the music program. It was the school's band and orchrastra programs that only the losers participated in until our rival schools, East and South High, started going to state with their schools band. Now we have bands that go up against each other every year on national TV. I'm in one of the bands that are in the nationals. My friends and I made one of our own, instead of playing in our schools bands. Mostly it was the fact that if we joined, we'd be laughed at because they don't think that we are any good. Then if they heard us singing or playing they would only want us to be on their team because we would get them to nationals.

Ok, on with the story, where was I? Right, so I was waiting maybe less than five minutes before I heard the sounds of motorcycles and a hummer pull up. I stood up and smiled as Toothless and Hookfang got off their motorcycles and went to hugged them. Then the twins Barf and Belch, Stormfly and Meatlug got out of the hummer and I hugged them too. Heather wasn't here today because she was suspended for punching this one guy, long story I'll explain later.

Toothless has black hair that brushes his shoulders, cut in an emo style that falls in his face and has green eyes. He wears black jeans and a leather jacket with a chain as a belt and graphic tees. Stormfly has brown hair that reaches her upper back, just passed her shoulders, that she likes to dye blue and has dark blue eyes. She wears jeans tank tops and a jean jacket. Hookfang has red hair like Toothless's, in the emo hair style, with brown almost black eyes. Him and Toothless are twins and wear the same clothes except Hookfang wears cargos instead of jeans and both wear combat boots. Meatlug has brown hair and brown eyes. She is a little chubby and wears the same clothes as Stormfly just with graphic tees and boots. The twins both have brown hair, Barf has blue eyes and her brother has green ones, they both wear graphic tees and jeans with Nikes. Heather has black hair and blue eyes. She's king of gothic so her wardrobe consists of brown leggings under a black skirt with a black or grey shirt and black combat boots. I have reddish brown hair and green eyes and try to wear solid colors.

Ok, background on my friends. They go to my school's rival school. Heather, Meatlug and Stormfly are outcast and Hookfang, Toothless, and the twins are dragons, and I'm the only Viking, well Heather is too but she was an outcast that changed schools, so she's an outcast here and I'm her only friend. Ok, so after our greetings I look at my phone and see we have 'bout 45 minutes to practice.

"Hey guys let's get some practice in before school starts up, ok?"

"Yeah guys let's go" Toothless grabbed his IPod and we started over across the street were an old abandoned building stands. We go over our songs once more before the show tonight. Yes these are the other people in my band. We call ourselves the Disobeyers; it was Toothless's idea to name us that; said it was because if our families and schools found out we'd be doomed. So, after we practiced we talked for a while, until school almost started. I saw other kids start to show up and decided that they had to go to school.

I got in the car with them, and they dropped me off a little bit from the school, and I started back to school that way if anyone saw me they would think I was coming from my house. I walked into the school and went to my locker, pulling the papers that were taped on there off and throwing them away, most said '_useless'_ or '_freak'_. I guess you could say I'm bullied by everyone here, except for the teachers and that only because my dad would fire them. Yes, my dad principal and I hate it, if anything that gets me bullied even more. I walked into my first class; it's my favorite because I loved art a lot. Mr. Brown is the only person in the world that knows about the band and hasn't told anyone about it.

"Hey Uncle Gobber" That's what Mr. Brown likes us to call him, Gobber. I call him my uncle because he's my dad's best friend, and more like a father to me than anyone else, even my own dad. "Hello, Hiccup" he whispered 'Hiccup' cause that's the name I go by when I'm with my gang. I walked up to his desk and he gave me a piece of paper. I saw the Disobeyer's crest on it, a Night Fury crossing a broken sword and axe with a Viking helmet. I shoved it into my pocket, said a thank you to Gobber and sat in my seat waiting for class to start.

After a good ten minutes the class started to come in. No one came to the back because of me and sat in the front with Berks band, the Vikings. There was Fishlegs, blond hair blue eyed boy that was my friend till about three years ago. Snotlout has black hair and blue eyes, he's related to me sadly. The other twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut both blond with blue eyes, and then there's Astrid, the girl I've had a crush on since forever, she has blond hair that she always has in a braid with her bangs hanging in her face and blue eyes.

They take their seats and start talking to each other. The other kids came in and sat down, some groaned as they had to sit in front of me, even if they're a few rows ahead of me. I pull the note from my pocket and read it, '_Meet at my house at six'o clock and bring your stuff. I'll pick you up an hour after school out front~ Toothless'. _I sighed; today is going to go by so slow.


End file.
